Happy Birthday to You
by amaroesm0217
Summary: A fluffy one-shot for Jamie's Birthday. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.


"Hey you." Jamie woke up to Eddie sitting on his side of the bed with a big smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you babe" he replied. She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"How does it feel to be the big 36? You're getting old on me" she said jokingly.

"I may be getting older but I still have enough energy to keep up with you" he replied cheekily.

"Oh reallyyy?" she drawled out.

"Absolutely." She laughed as he pulled her over him onto the other side of the bed.

* * *

A little while later, they were sitting at one of Jamie's favorite breakfast haunts, Buvettes, she had an entire day planned and wouldn't give up any details.

"What're we doing later?" he asked casually.

"I already told you Jameson," she would use his real name every once in awhile, " I'm not telling you anything. You'll see."

He reached out and took her hand. "You don't need to do anything for me. Being with you is the best present I could ever have. There was a time that I thought this," he said gesturing between the two of them, "would never happen. I thank my lucky stars everyday for you."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Mmm, I love you. You spoil me all the time so at least let me do it for you. Even if it's just on your birthday." She then looked down at his plate. "You gonna eat that waffle? I finished all of mine."

He laughed. "Sure."

"When I finish this, we're off to the next place."

He smiled and watched her devour the last waffle.

* * *

"This is awesome." Jamie and Eddie were walking around the Hayden Planetarium. It had just opened a few months ago and Jamie had been dying to go.

Eddie smiled watching him take it all in. She loved seeing him like this. He was such a nerd for all things about space. Every once in awhile, she would catch him watching things about NASA or the solar system. She thought it was cute.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed. He stopped in front of the Space Theater. "The next showing is in 20 minutes."

"You wanna do it?" she asked.

"If it won't make us late for the next thing you have planned then yeah. We've already been here for awhile."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's your day Jamie. We can watch the show as many times as you want."

He smiled and pulled them into the line.

* * *

After the planetarium, they decided to have a light lunch at Central Park.

"This has been an awesome day. Thanks for this Eddie."

"You deserve this and way more. There is more coming later."

"Oh reallyyy?" he drawled out. He slid closer to her on bench and kissed the side of neck.

She laughed and pushed him off of her. "Get your mind out of the gutter Reagan! Not that. There's more surprises today."

He smiled and nodded. "You done with that?" he asked. She nodded and he grabbed their trash and threw it away. He sat back down and interlocked their fingers.

"Since it's my birthday, I have a request" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to stop by somewhere."

"And where is that?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out."

She groaned. "Since it's your birthday, fine."

* * *

"How far is this place, Jamie?" she asked as they were crossing the crosswalk. He was holding her hand and leading her along.

"You should see it now. Does this street look familiar?"

She looked up and finally saw it. St. Angeles Church. "Ohh Jamie." She smiled at him. "What are we doing here?"

"Let's go inside first." He led her up the steps and walked inside.

"We haven't been in here since that day" she whispered.

"Yeah. I remember how nervous I was." He walked them to the middle of the aisle and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Danny made me sit down because he said I looked close to passing out."

"I was nervous too." She rubbed his arms then placed her arms around his neck. "I'm glad we talked that morning though. I think I would've been way more nervous if we hadn't talked."

"Me too. I snuck into my closet at Dad's to hide from Danny because he said I wasn't allowed to talk to you." He chuckled at the memory.

She smiled. "The same with my mom. I told her I forgot something at the apartment so that kept her busy so I could talk to you."

He pulled her in tighter. "I thought it would be a nice tribute for my birthday to come back to the place that played a big role in the best day of my life."

She smiled at him. "Oh yeah?" She pecked his lips. "I love you Jamie. Like a lot."

"I love you too. Like a lot" he replied.

She chuckled. "We should get back home. We need to get changed for your last surprise."

He kissed her again and led them out of the church.

* * *

"Chelsea Harbor?" he asked as she led the way. "What're we doing here?"

"You'll see." They walked up to the attendant at the dock.

"Reagan?" the attendant asked.

"That's us" Eddie replied.

"Right this way."

The attendant led them onto the boat. They walked up the side of the boat and stopped in front of a door.

"Okay Jamie. I'm gonna need you to close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it please." He relented and closed his eyes.

"And since I don't trust that you'll actually do it," she quickly pulled out a blindfold and put it on him, "you're gonna wear this for a second."

The attendant opened the door and Eddie led him inside. "Don't run me into a wall, Janko."

"I'm not! Just a few more steps." He felt Eddie stop and steady him. "Okay. Take off the blindfold!"

"SURPRISE!" Jamie gave a big smile. He saw many of their loved ones standing in the room. Frank, Danny, Pop, Erin, Sean, Lena and many others.

He turned to Eddie. "You did all this?"

"Who else? Happy Birthday honey." He grabbed her and gave her long kiss.

"Hey!" Danny said. He and the rest of the family walked over to them. "Save that for later. We don't want a show."

Jamie let go of Eddie and laughed. "Happy Birthday kid. I can't believe my baby brother is 36." He jokingly kissed the side of Jamie's head.

The whole family surrounded Jamie as Eddie went off to get his last surprise. She walked into the side room and found it.

"Did you make it in okay?" Eddie said giving him a hug.

"Long flight but anything for the two of you. Does he have any idea?"

"None. When I give you the signal, come over to us."

"Got it."

* * *

"Danny" Jamie said walking over to him.

"What's up kid?" he replied.

"Where's Eddie? I can't find her."

"She should be around here somewhere." Danny looked around and finally spotted her. "There she is!"

Jamie smiled and walked towards her. "Hey! I was looking for you. Where'd you go?"

"Getting your last surprise." She looked his shoulder and smiled. "Look over there."

Jamie turned and saw his surprise. "What in the hell?! Spencer!"

"What's up man!" Spencer said. He pulled him in for a hug. "My favorite Reagan besides your wife. Happy 36 old-timer!"

"Thanks man. How the hell did you make it here?"

"Well." He patted Eddie's shoulder. "Your lovely wife got me here. I'd always wanted to comeback since I didn't get to stay long for the wedding."

"Thanks for coming, Spencer" Eddie said.

"No problem. I'll always do it for the two of you. Go enjoy your party Jammers! I'll come and find you later."

They watched Spencer walk off. He smiled over at Eddie then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're really the best. I love you Eddie."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too. Happy Birthday Jamie."

* * *

_Hopefully, one day we'll get to see Jamie or Eddie celebrating their birthdays on the show. Hope you enjoyed! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated._


End file.
